


Abuse of Power

by Sapphirewyren



Category: Hellsing, Ninjago - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirewyren/pseuds/Sapphirewyren
Summary: The protectors of Ninjago, the Masters of Spinjitsu; Lloyd, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya and Master Wu face a whole new evil, one they have never faced before. With the help of the Hellsing Organization, can they protect their land from annihilation or will evil finally have its day?
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	Abuse of Power

**Abuse of Power**

**DianaPrince31**

**Hellsing/Ninjago Crossover Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Ninjago**

**Warning: Major character dies in gruesome ways – three times!**

**Author’s Notes : I dedicate this story to the following:** _TTgo-Starfire, Loki God of Evil and Brightlite,_ **enjoy!**

Once upon a time in the land called Ninjago (or whatever it is called because this author doesn't know) the ninja Legos were doing ninja stuff, when it began to rain. But this rain was not like any normal rain. When the water the hit their skin, it burned holes into them. “It burns!” said the red ninga Lego dude.

“My circuits are being fried – literally!” said the white haired robot ninja dude. “This is not rain” sad the old ninja guy “this is acid!” The buildings were soon melted, turning into a soupy sludge. The ninja Legos face peeled off as they slowly died, they saw a pale face with crimson eyes and a wide fanged grin, laughing manically.

Integra sighed as she watched Alucard pour acid over the Ninjago play set, “That is the last time I am buying him any toys.”

One day m Ninjago it was a nice sunny day and the Lego ninjas were doing more ninja stuff like fighting the snake ninjas (were they snakes?) and their leader, Gonorrhea. As the fight went on the temperature climbed higher and higher, and the world began to spin visibly. The sun grew brighter and brighter and is seemed that the glowing star grew closer and closer to the earth. The ninja dudes watched in horror as their opponents and each other melted into the ground.

“What is Alucard doing now, Walter?” asked Integra.

“He's microwaving his Legos” answered the butler.

“Tell him if he ruins my microwave, we are going to have serious problems.”

It was a cloudy day in Ninjago and the ninja Lego kids were flying around in their low budget dragon Megazord looking for more Lego enemies to fight, when large gray blobs fell from the sky.

“What is that?” asked the Lego ninja that wears black in aghast.

“It looks like... cement,” said the chick Lego ninja. (Was she a ninja?)

The cement blob plopped onto everything solidifying everything. The ninjas could only watch in horror as everyone they knew were turned into statues. It was not long until they too joined the victims with the look of abject horror on their faces.

“Where did Alucard get the cement?” asked Integra.

“I have no clue” answered Walter watching the vampire king pouring cement on the Legos.

“I would also like to know where he keeps getting those Legos.”

“He's robbing toy stores.”

Story End

**A/N: Alucard + Ninjago= Some Legos gonna get hurt**


End file.
